Aircraft position lights are regulated by the Federal Aviation Administration (“FAA”) and other regulatory agencies. Position lights improve the visibility of aircraft, thereby allowing air traffic controllers and other aircraft to visually identify and orient the aircraft. In certain situations, non-visible lights, such as infrared lights, are utilized on an aircraft. Such non-visible lights enable an aircraft to operate in covert mode. In covert mode, bystanders using the naked eye are unable to see the non-visible lights but people equipped with appropriate devices, such as infrared detectors, are able to perceive the non-visible light and thereby identify and orient the aircraft.